deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
Below is a timeline of all known events in this new and dangerous world since the initial virus outbreak. Dead Frontier is set one year after the outbreak, as said by the official trailer: Dead Frontier Intro 2016 Tuesday June 28th, 2016 * A private biological research facility is raided by French police forces after several allegations of illegal experimentation involving human subjects. Despite warnings from the arrested lab technicians, they proceeded to release the 109 caged people, not aware that they are carrying the highly infectious N4 Virus. Wednesday June 29th, 2016 * Newspapers break stories of the walking dead, but are not taken seriously by the public, but news of the human drug trials spark riots in-front of the Secronom building. Some hours later a swat team raided the building, shots are heard for half an hour but soon it was silent. Suddenly several infected emerged from the building, tearing the mobs to shreds. FPD Officer Jonathan Milman barricades himself inside a library with several other survivors. * Other survivors fortified themselves in a Farm on the outskirts of the city. Saturday July 2nd, 2016 * Jonathan Milman writes his journal entry in the Library attic, describing the outbreak in Fairview. * Fearing the safety of its citizens, the government sends in crack teams of soldiers to try to rescue civilians. Tuesday July 5th, 2016 * The soldier from the demos gets separated from his team and holds up in an abandoned cottage in the countryside. Thursday July 7th, 2016 * After two terrifying days of wandering through a city, the soldier encounters a man and his daughter, Stephany. The man tells the soldier that a helicopter is coming to evacuate them. The soldier escorts the man and his daughter to the helicopter and after they reached the helicopter, a beast (a behemoth or worse) destroyed it and the helicopter's last radio broadcast was, "F***ing huge Mother f***er!" 2017 Sometime in 2017 * The Nastya's Outpost/Holdout slowly flourished, carefully evolved to a small settlement and finally, to the likings of a small town. The Outpost Guarding Force was introduced, in response to highly possible attacks from the infected that may happen in the future. Many doctors and scientists are still trying to find a cure and so far, to no success. 2018 Early 2018 File:Long-Armed_Green_Zombie.png|Long-Armed Green Zombie File:Fat_Green_Zombie.png|Fat Green Zombie File:Green_Muscle_Zombie.png|Green Muscle Zombie File:Green_Zombie.png|Green Zombie File:Behemoth.png|Behemoth * Infected begin mutating.(These are only a few examples in their 2D form. 3D forms are the more recent ones from the newest free version of the game and are available in the bestiary section of the wiki.) * Several mutations include infected emitting a sickly green color (now known as irradiated zombies) and there were rumors of a few infected mutating to large proportions, with spine-like growths on their back. Neil ordered the survivors to find out if this rumor was true or not. A man named Jack slaughtered the first "Behemoth" (Also known as 'Big Red' in it's early days of discovery) in the aftermath. * Blue skinned zombies' flesh strangely turns a purple/grey color. Late 2018 * Radio signals reach Nastya's Holdout, the first ones in a year. They indicate the arrival and crash of an unknown helicopter somewhere in Fairview, seemingly caused by an unknown and oversized zombie. Soon afterwards, Nastya herself sends several scouts to check and rescue possible survivors of the crash. Gregg Stevens is the first to discover the grisly scene of the crash, but sadly there were no survivors to be found, nor any useful information. *Zombies start to become more aggressive and begin to attack the outpost every so often. Saturday November 9th ''' *An odd man sets up a tent outside the meeting hall which he names "the gambling den", here survivors may bet cash for a chance to double it in a round of three card monte. 2019 ''Early 2019'' * Survivors begin to leave the outpost and start making barricades throughout the city. * A marketplace and yard are set up in the outpost to help trading and the economy. * A mission board is set up in the outpost for survivors to help civilians with their various problems. * Late in the year, a storage area is set up for survivors. ''September, 2019'' *Survivors start making more outposts throughout the city and look for supplies at the edge of the city. Three more outposts are built- Dogg's Stockade, Fort Pastor and P13. *New zombie mutations start to be seen more frequently. The three mutant types, the Titans, the Tendrils and the Bones are the first to appear in mass number. Some badly injured survivors also report the presence of the Wraith, however the Wraith seemed to disappear later on. ''December, 2019'' *Supplies of Loot become scarce, forcing more and more Survivors deeper into the city- yet the quality of found items is increasing. *The Zombie's appear to be more persistant in their attacks, following Survivors great distances to hopefully earn themselves a meal. *Reports emerge that the Infected are mutating again. *The Infected begin attacking the Outposts more frequently. 2020 ''March, 2020''''' File:Zombie2.jpg File:Zombie_Concept_2.jpg *Fort Pastor scout confirms that the Infected are mutating once again and will commonly be seen in several days. *New types of mutations confirmed. Fort Pastor is revealed to be the most common area of the new mutations, and the zombies are more aggressive causing bigger hordes of zombies roam around Fort Pastor. *The outposts begin giving missions to Survivors again. *The Survivors of Fairview were able to see the sun shining once again after a few months. Weather changes has also led to fog in the appearing in the city. Although this still does not affect the activity of zombies in the area. Category:Background Story